There is a mobile terminal which acquires a copy template (copy setting) set in a multifunction peripheral (MFP) at a visit place from a server in order to perform copying at the visit place or the like. The mobile terminal sets the copy template in the MFP during copying.
However, in the related art, there is a problem in that an MFP does not cope with a copy template, and a mobile terminal cannot set the copy template in the MFP.